Meeting the Enemy
by dark-dream-sprite
Summary: mild swearing, what happens when there is a new girl and Mokuba and Kate (OC) befried her but the girl wants one of them dead? Will the friendship still live? Or will it die?


Kate looked up at the classroom's ceiling, 'Chaos is pissed at me, I dunno what I did, and I'm bored, bored, bored, and bored.' She thought, Mokuba nudged her to pay attention, "Class today we have a new student her name is Kathryn Tulip." A shy looking girl with black hair, and pale skin came in the room. She waved to everyone, and whispered, "Hello everyone." " Ello Kathryn, what brings you here to dullsville?" Kate asked the teacher gave her a glare, and most of the class chuckled. "Please excuse her, she is very outspoken, and-" "But Mrs. Powel she tells and states the truth! Doesn't that go under amendment one? Freedom of speech?" Mokuba interrupted. Kate grinned, "Yes, we have to follow the law, its very important." Mrs. Powel grumbled something and Kate and Mokuba gave each other a high five and laughed. "At least I knew you two were paying attention for a rare case. And that's in America, not Japan Ms Rose, and Mr. Kaiba. Anyway Kathryn you may sit anywhere you like." "She can sit over here!" Kate offered. Mokuba tugged on her shirt, and whispered "Kate, she's new, why do we have to let her sit here?" "Aww, c'mon she's really nervous. Let's show her the ropes." Kate whispered back. Mokuba just shrugged and grumbled a 'whatever.' "C'mon Kathryn!" Kate asked cheerfully "We won't bite. WE swear under our national right as a citizen. I think or, something like that." Kathryn laughed, "Okay." She walked over and sat between Mokuba and Kate. The teacher began with the lesson. When Kate went up to the chalkboard, Kathryn smirked, 'if you only knew Shaman what I'm going to do to you. So naïve, and young, tis a pity, I must kill you but that's the only way I get to Mokuba.' As Kate returned to her seat, Kathryn quickly turned her smirk to a smile. Mokuba saw the smirk before and got a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. *End of school* "Do you have any plans, Kathryn?" Kate asked, while looking over her spelling test, which she and Mokuba had gotten a 100 % on. "No, why?" "Well if you wanted to me and Mokuba were going to hang at his house. Wanna come?" Kate asked hopefully. "Sure!" They were about to turn the corner when Kate thought of her jacket. "Oh, no! I forgot my jacket! Ill be right back!" "I'll come to!" Mokuba said jumping at the chance to get away from Kathryn. "Okay, don't move, Kathryn. We don't want to lose you!" Kate chuckled as she walked back to the school with Mokuba. As they entered the school Kate asked, "What was that about?" "I have a bad feeling about her Kate. I just can't put my finger on it." "C'mon Mokuba give her a chance! She just moved here, so it's tough making friends. So please be nice. Or at least try." She said as she pulled her jacket out of the corner. And started to walk out with Mokuba following her. "Well okay." Mokuba muttered, 'but still.' They saw Kathryn and they waved at her and she waved back. They all met up and started to walk to Mokuba's house. As they entered the house, Seto walked across the room. Mokuba jumped him and gave him a hug. "Hi big brother!" "Hey Seto!" Kate and Mokuba greeted him, "Hello Mokuba and Kate. Crystal called Kate your friends that lives far away called and said they will meet you in the park at four." "Okay Seto, thanks!" Kate said, "Oh, this is Kathryn she just moved here." Seto eyed her and then said, "Nice to meet you." "You to!" she responded cheerfully. "Kate may I see you a moment?" Seto asked, as he walked into another room. Kate sighed, "Be back in a sec guys." She turned and ran after Seto. "What is up with you and Mokuba? You both had the same reactions." "Something is wrong about her. I just don't know what." "Can't you both give her a chance?" "Fine, but if something goes horribly wrong, its your fault. Got it?" "Yea, yea." Kate turned back and went into the other room. Jason appeared out of nowhere "I know what you mean lots of dark energy." Seto only nodded, and went to the other side of the house with Jason following. *Meanwhile with Mokuba and Kathryn* "Hey Mokuba can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you like Kate?" "As a friend very, very much." "So you don't like her as a girlfriend type?" "I dunno, maybe." Kathryn looked away, "Oh, okay." "So, what do you like to do?" "Oh I like lots of video games-" "I love video games! Kate always wins though she's really good, but she never really likes to play them." "Oh, that's a shame, do you want to play some right now?" "What about Kate?" "She'll find us don't worry!" Kathryn grabbed his arm and went to the video game room. About five minutes later, Kate entered the room, and looked around, she sighed 'knowing Mokuba they went to play video games. He has no patience.' She walked around a bit, and then she found the game room they were in. Kate opened the door, "Hey guys, sorry it took so long!" "It's okay Kate, Kathryn and I are playing video games. And I can beat her!" "Yea, I'm just learning, I figured you wouldn't mind if we took off." "Yea I didn't. Anyway I'm sorta hungry, anyone want anything?" "I'll come with you Kate." Kathryn offered, "I want to show you something." Both girls went out and into the kitchen, "What did you want to show me?" Kate asked, "Actually I'm telling you. Stay away from Mokuba, don't talk to him or anything." Kathryn's tone now harsh, "Why?" "If you don't I'll kill him and Seto. So stay away, or you die to." "But why?" "I don't like you isn't it obvious Shaman? He loves me, not the likes of you." "Mokuba doesn't like anyone." "Wrong he likes you, and I know you like him. But get this he is mine, don't interfere, if you don't want anyone to die. Oh and you will do as I say, or people will get your punishment." Kathryn turned away. And Kate was looking at the floor, "So can I say good bye to him?" "No, I'll tell him that you went to see those other friends early." "Fine" Kate looked at her sadly, as Kate was about to turn away Kathryn said another thing, "Meet me by the school at five. Or something bad will happen to Seto." Kate nodded and went out of the Kaiba mansion. As she walked to the park it started to rain, but nonetheless it was 3:30 pm, so she might as well wait it out here. She sat by the fountain. And closed her eyes, and started to cry softly. Not to long later she heard, "Shut it shorty. See I told you she would be here." Kuwabara said gleefully. Kate looked up her eyes were a little red, she put on the best happy face she could muster and said, "Hi everyone!" Heie, Yusuke, and Kurama looked on her face as the rain was running down it, "Kate are you crying?" Yusuke asked concerned. "No, I'm just great!" Kate said happily. Heie was still staring at her eyes, 'liar, I can see the tears and your mind is heavy.' Heie sighed. Kurama shook his head, "Honestly Kate you can catch a cold! In the middle of the rain!" Kate smiled. "Let's go." Yusuke offered. "Kaiba let us use a limo." "Okay", Kate said nodding her head. Kurama looked at her sadly, so did Heie. Kuwabara on the other hand hadn't noticed, he was joking around and telling her how everyone else was. When they got into the limo, Yusuke being impatient that he is asked, "What's up?" Kate twirled her finger sound proofing the car. "Nothing, don't worry about it." "How's Crystal and everyone?" Kuwabara asked. "Well Malik and Kaiba still haven't told her, but she is probably catching on by know. And Yugi and Tea are dating. Bakura and Marik keep trying to sabotage Jason's meditation, so they end up screaming and running away. I personally didn't think that they could run that fast. Yami and Ishizu are dating. Kani is dating Ryou. And me and Mokuba can't be friends no more." Kate just started to cry then and there. Hiei looked genuinely surprised, Kurama's eyes widened, Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed, "WHAT??" Kate just kept crying. "A new girl came into our class today, and she looked real scared and everythin. So I invited her to sit with us but Mokuba didn't want her to but I convinced him. And now when we were in Seto's kitchen she said I have ta be her servant and I have to stay away from Mokuba or she'll kill him, and Seto!" Hiei looked angry, Kurama was probably more pissed than anyone. And Yusuke and Kuwabara started to rant how they were going to kick her butt. Kate shook her head and said, "No, you mustn't get involved, she may kill you guys." "I've been dead once and it wasn't that bad." Yusuke thought out loud. "You guys gotta promise not to tell anyone, not even Mokuba! Please I beg of you!" Kate pleaded. Her eyes teary, and she was kneeling on the limo's floor. "Please," she whispered. Hiei looked away he didn't like to keep things from people especially, when it involved danger. He just looked away. Kurama was thinking the same thing, but he nodded and thought, 'if things get messy I'll be there for you. I wont let anyone hurt you.' Yusuke and Kuwabara just grumbled a 'fine, but if you get hurt that your fault.' Kate just nodded and thanked them. Chap 2 Mokuba looked up and saw Kathryn, "Where is Kate?" "She went to go to the park to meet her friends," Kathryn answered sweetly. "Oh, this early without saying good bye?" "Yea she said she had no time for good byes. But don't worry I'll never abandon you like that!" Mokuba looked up, "Well okay, I guess." Mokuba saw Kate's jacket, "You wanna go for a walk in the park, Kathryn?" "Okay" she said brightly taking Mokuba's hand. Mokuba quickly grabbed Kate's jacket on the way out. Kathryn just jabbered on how irresponsible and mean that was of Kate just to leave abruptly. Mokuba just sighed, "Can you stop talking about Kate that way. If she left quickly it must've meant that something came up." "Oh, but she said some real nasty things to me. She said I was a dumb ass and how you were so stupid and childish. She was also so selfish telling me to stay away from you. She said that she hated me and I should go down there." Kathryn faked a sob, and pointed to the ground. Mokuba was stunned, "She said that? Kate said that?" Mokuba stuttered. "Y-yea. I was so scared." She cried into Mokuba's shoulder. Mokuba was to stunned to do anything, 'Kate say those things, on the other hand I have been pushy, but those things?' Mokuba was deep in thought. "Kathryn I have to go. I'll see you around." As Mokuba walked away, Kathryn smirked, and flipped up her cell phone. "Now for faze two," she dialed Kate's cell phone number. Mokuba was about two blocks from his house, tears coming down, he heard Kate's cell ring so he decided to pick up. "So you have heeded my warning. Good girl." "K- kathryn?" Mokuba chocked but his voice was really squeaky. "A little late in the game, stupid. Mokuba and I are having a fabulous time without you. And the great thing is you can do nothing to talk to Mokuba or I'll kill his brother." He heard Kathryn laugh shrilly. "B- but why?" his voice was still squeaky. "Because you are dirt, and I'm the rain, I wash the old away and bring the new. Bye see you soon servant." Then she hung up the phone. Mokuba was trembling with rage, he stormed in and called for his brother. Seto came quickly downstairs, "Mokuba I need to show you something that the camera picked up in the kitchen." As they watched the film Mokuba became angrier than he already was. "It's five twenty we better hurry!" Seto said anxiously. He and Mokuba called for their driver and told him to step on it. *Meanwhile with Kate and others* "Hey you guys, nice seeing you again! But I have to go on with the next part of my life." Kate smiled. Kuwabara gave her a noogie, she gasped for air, "Chok-kk-ing-l-le-t-me-breathe." Hiei muttered, "Idiot." "What did you say shrimpy?" Hiei just smirked and turned to Kate and gave her a small grin, and a nod, Kurama ruffled her hair, and said goodbye. Yusuke gave her a hug, which almost chocked Kate to death to. But Hiei whacked him on the side of the head. Kate grinned, "I'll see you all at dinner tonight. Remember number 4 Rosewood Drive." Kate gave them a salute and took off. Yusuke was looking confused, "Whadda you guys think when she said 'I have to get on the next part of my life'?" Kuwabara shrugged. It took Hiei a moment to get it through his head, he swore and got out of the car. He looked around but he couldn't find or see Kate. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came out. Kurama looked around and turned to Hiei who merely nodded. "She's going to get herself killed." Kurama stated flatly. "I'm sure she needed the encouragement Kurama." Yusuke mumbled. Kuwabara still did not get it. "Whaaa?" "You truly comprehend nothing? Do you idiot?" Hiei said smugly. "Well I can comprehend math, fighting terms, girls, -" "YOU IDIOT, KATHRYN IS GOING TO KILL KATE!!" Kuwabara stood there for a moment, "oh, wait so that girl is going to kill Kate? OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara started to run around, screaming for Kate's name. When a limo drove up, "Get in." it was Kaiba. "Why should we?" Hiei asked. "I know where Kate is." They all piled into the car. Chap 3 Kate arrived at school the rain was still going a bit harder though. She sighed, 'what did I do? Why is everyone ganging up on me??' Kate looked around and saw Kathryn smirking she had a knife with her. Kate was still staring at the knife "I'm not going to use it while your alive. So don't worry pain will be at a minimum." Kathryn raised her hand and a dark sphere started to glow. A creature came she had hair that was black and jagged, her outfit was tight around her, she had a staff that held a human skull, and her eyes were blood red, while her skin was moonlight white. "Kate meet my partner, Morte, it means death in Italian." Kate just looked at Morte and sighed. "I have no partner in which to fight you with." Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "Who said anything about a fight? I just want her to kill you, but you cannot put up a struggle or I will kill the Kaiba brothers." Kate looked at the ground, "Why? Why is it your wish to kill me?" "Why?" snorted Kathryn, "Because you have no idea the power which you harness, and you can't even control your partner-" "Her name is Chaos, not my partner, she has her own life, her own emotions, and her own will. She is my friend. We are equal." Kathryn just laughed, "Equal? Creature and Master? You are a fool." Kate looked down at the ground, "No, no you are the fool." "What did you say?" Kathryn hissed. "I gave you a chance of friendship, and emotions. But you turn it all away. That is a fool, you should always have at least one friend." "Why? Weak and powerless? I think not." Kate just clenched her fists, and hung her head so her eyes didn't show, "Just do what you came here to do." "You're right, but before I kill you or so to speak it was I that made you and Chaos fight. So now you have no one to protect you against death." Morte looked up at the sound of the word 'death'. "Now Katrina Maria Rose you die, go Morte!!" Morte lunged at her, Morte's staff turned into a sword, and hit Kate square in the stomach, with the flat side of the blade, and cut her arm. Kate flew into the side of the building, as Morte stalked up to Kate, and began to lunge again, but this time was met by another sword and a voice, "Leave her alone Morte." The figure moved quickly away, and then lunged at Morte, she did a butterfly sweep in the air, and cut Morte's left arm. But Morte's sword caught the cloak of the savior, which revealed to be Chaos. "Chaos? Why are you here you said that.." Chaos shook her head and said, "I sensed something wrong, even though I was angry at you, and I would never let someone take advantage of you." "But Seto and Mokuba are in danger and--" "I have a spell over them so no one can harm them" Chaos walked over to Kate and noticed, her arm was badly cut, and bleeding rapidly. And her shoulder blade was disconnected. And when Chaos tried to move her leg, Kate screamed out in pain, her leg had started to glow red. Kathryn smirked, "Try to help her, I'd like to see you be fast enough." "That'd be a challenge?" "I believe so." Kathryn raised her eyebrow, and blinked the next second Chaos was holding her in a headlock with a spirit blast right next to her head. Morte got up, "HELP ME YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A SPIRIT!" Morte looked up and for the first time her eyes held feeling. "No." Chap 4 "WHAT?" Kathryn screamed. "No, you have lied, you said Chaos was enslaved by the human girl, and the only way to break the spell was for the human to die. But I see now you wanted her out of the way. I'm truly sorry my ally, Chaos," Chaos nodded, "Leave Kate alone, let her free of the spell." "Fine." Kathryn mumbled. She flicked up her middle finger at the both of them, "In about a million years." Kathryn waved her hand and Kate screamed, and then stopped moving. "KATE!" Chaos screamed, letting go of Kathryn. Morte was angrier than ever, she grabbed a hold of Kathryn, and started to mutter something. Kathryn's eyes went wide, "No you fool you'll kill us both, wait! Stop!" There was a shriek from Kathryn and then both of Morte and Kathryn disappeared, only leaving a black thorned rose. Chaos went over to Kate and shook her lightly, "Kate wake up," Kate didn't move, Chaos became fearful, she shook a little harder, and she poured water on her. She still wouldn't move. "Oh Ra, oh my god, no. NO!" The birds stopped chirping, the air stilled, clouds became in the sky, and it started to rain. Chaos pulled Kate's hair back from her face to see a pale little girl sleeping never to awaken. Chaos pulled her close and cried. Suddenly there was a hand on Chaos's shoulder, it was Morte, and only she was dressed in white robes. "I will try and do my best to keep her from death, but you must get her to a hospital," Chaos nodded, she picked Kate up, and it hit her she had no knowledge of where things were in this dimension. Then she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see Seto, Mokuba, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Mokuba saw Kate and started to cry. Seto was to stunned, and Yusuke punched the side of the school. Kurama went over, "Is she.?" "Not yet, where is the hospital, Kaiba?" Seto looked up, "Off of Main Street." Chaos started to walk, but collapsed, "Damn kid." She muttered, she looked up to Hiei. "Look you and I don't agree often, and you barely listen to me. But get Kate into the hospital as quickly as possible. I'm not breaking it to Crystal or Jason." Hiei did not make eye contact but he took Kate and started to run through the rain. Kurama followed. Yusuke helped Chaos up. Seto looked her straight in the eye, "Is Kathryn dead?" "Yea, she was a misguided Shaman only looking for power." Mokuba just fell to his knees, "All of this, all of this is my fault, if I only talked Kate out of it, and if I-" Chaos put her finger to his lips, and knelt down. "None of this was your fault, don't worry Kate will make it. No matter what. I promise that she'll be alive." Mokuba hugged Chaos, Seto nodded. Yusuke was looking at the black rose. Chaos let go of Mokuba and picked up the rose, she held her white rose with it. And slowly the petals for each rose began to fall and the rain began to stop. And the rose petals began to twirl around Chaos, she smiled and said, "Thank you, now its up to her." Chaos lifted into the air, "all of you tell everyone else and hurry, I need Yami, Bakura, and Malik. Meet me at the hospital in ten minutes." She flew off. *At the hospital* Hiei ran through the doors, and grabbed the nearest nurse, "She needs a doctor, and quick." The nurse was scared half out of her wits, Kurama sighed, "She needs medical attention, and she is on the brink of death. Please go and get a doctor for her." The nurse tried to take Kate from Hiei, but he wouldn't let go. "Hiei, she is in good hands now, let her go." Hiei let go of Kate, and turned to the waiting room and leaned against the wall. Kurama thanked the nurse and went over to Hiei. "Are you scared something will go wrong?" "These are mortals Kurama, what do you think?" Kurama sighed and shook his head, "You have to believe that Kate will be okay. She has proven herself very resourceful-" "This is the fight between death and life Kurama, no resources for Kate to use. Only her own skill." Kurama nodded, and sat down thinking beside Hiei. About five minutes later Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik came in. Yami gave a nod to Hiei and Kurama. Malik and Bakura smirked, and also gave a nod. Tea was on the brink of tears, and Yugi was comforting her. "This is bad," Yami said closing his eyes. "No really Pharaoh? I would have never guessed." Malik retorted. "Shut the hell up grave digger." Hissed Bakura who had his eyes on the ground, and looked toward were the nurse was coming toward them, "Ms. Rose? Anyone by the name of Ms. Rose here?" Crystal came barging in with Chaos. "I'm here." She panted, with tears in her eyes. "I'm very sorry, Ms Rose but we weren't quick enough." "No, no, oh my god, no." Crystal fell to her knees. Hiei's eyes snapped open, Kurama was clenching his fists. "Ms Kawashima! Come here this is remarkable!" The nurse bowed politely and went toward where the doctor called her. "Kate, no not her. Oh god why her?" Chaos was crying, "I wasn't fast enough, it's all my fault. All my fault!" Crystal stood up, "Crystal?" Tea said through tears. "I'm going for a walk." She went out of the doors, she began to run suddenly she didn't care anymore, about anything, everyone had taken away something precious. And now, now she had no one, Kani she had but Kani wasn't Kate. 'If I had only been there, but I will be able to join them now,' she looked at the lake, she took off the locket Seto had given her, and she took off the bracelet that Tea had given. She began to walk towards the icy waters. Chap 5 Bakura watched her go out the doors, 'something's different, but why can't I place it?' Ryou shook Bakura, "You okay you were really spaced out?" "I'm fine Ryou." About five minutes later, Seto, Mokuba, Yusuke, and Kuwabara came in. "Why's everyone crying? And where's Crystal?" Mokuba asked. "Mokuba, they weren't fast enough to save her. Kate is dead." Yugi put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. Kuwabara and Yusuke cursed quite loudly, and Seto dropped his car keys. Chaos was with Hiei, and Kurama who were comforting her. "She's gone, and she's never coming back. And it's all because of this stupid rival. Why didn't she tell someone? Why? She is so-so-" Chaos choked on the words and began to cry again. Kurama spoke to her softly as Hiei nodded. Yusuke was yelling at the doctors. And Kuwabara was doing the same thing. Tea and Yugi were hugging each other very tightly, Joey and Tristan were crying their eyes out. Mokuba was holding Seto, and crying Seto was comforting. Yami and Bakura where still staring at the ground until Yami spoke to him first, "You had better go get her, she is in a very confused state. She thinks no one cares." Bakura's head snapped right up from the floor, and ran out of the hospital, "Yami where is he going?" Tea asked. "He just remembered something." *With Bakura's POV* 'she wouldn't she's not that stupid, but she just had a fight with Jason, and Kate just died so,' I turned sharply almost bumping into a tree. I saw someone in the water about to make the last step before the drop, I could feel my eyes widening. 'NO' I screamed mentally, I raced towards the water, threw off my coat, splashing, and ignored the icy waters and grabbed Crystal. "Let me go!" she squirmed to get away, "No" I said firmly having a strong grip on her arm, she thrashed a bit, but I got her out and put my jacket over her. Crystal was crying "Why can't anyone leave me in peace?" "Because they care." I said sharply a little overly than I meant to. "Yea like who?" she asked her eyes red. "I do, I care for you like a little sister, and Malik and Kaiba worship the ground you step on. And you have friends who care about what you do to yourself." Crystal cried into my arms "How could I have been so stupid? I almost killed myself!" "No kidding." I said dryly. She hugged me, "Thanks Bakura." She smiled and dried off her clothes using a spell. But she was still cold, so I let her use my jacket. "By the way, who is it you like?" I asked craftily. She punched me playfully, "Me to know and you to find out." "Well if you do like someone I think that you should go for Malik, he has a lot more priorities." I stated, because I just plainly didn't like Kaiba. "Such as?" Crystal asked with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Uhhh," 'Dammit why does she always do that?' "He actually gets out of the world of computers." Crystal laughed, "S'pose so." I grinned, "And he has a motorcycle and has a unique way of doing things. You can understand him when he's explaining something. And he's bloody rich." Crystal sighed, "What is it with you? You are always asking this, and it gets annoying. Although, do you have a crush on someone?" "Nope." Crystal sticks out her tongue. "Liar, I think you like Chaos." My eyes widen and I start to laugh. "Chaos? No Kaiba likes her to, as well as you!" Crystal grinned, "Now I know what I'm gonna do to you.." She starts to tickle me, "No damn it Crystal" I laugh, before I knew it we were at the hospital. Crystal sighed, "Back to the funeral." I just nodded, as we went in Malik and Kaiba were suddenly there, asking where she had went and other stuff I looked around to my hikari who was pushing Kaiba and Malik out of the way. "Crystal the nurse said that Kate is alive but on the brink of death. You can go in with her for a few minutes with four people." *Normal POV* Crystal nodded, "Okay, Hiei, Kurama, Malik, and Seto." She went into the room, with four of the boys following her. When they were in the room, Crystal asked Seto to close the door and Hiei to turn off the video camera. She began to glow, "Okay everyone get ready." There was a flash of light, they were all standing in a field that was all white, and next to it was a field that was all dark. Kate was standing in the middle. "Where are we?" Seto asked, "The center of life and death. We have to convince Kate not to die." Crystal said softly, she walked over to Kate. "Kate?" She asked, Kate did not move but her eyes did. "Yea. Crystal? What are you doing here?" "We want you to keep alive," Malik stated flatly. Hiei nodded. Kurama went over, "Everyone is all right because of you and now they are hoping that you will be okay to." Kate just looked to the ground, "Why are they there?" "Because they care, and so do we." Hiei grumbled. "Even the idiot he was swearing more than Jason ever could." Kate chuckled. "But I want to live in peace and rest. I love you all but sometimes, I just want to be alone." "Alone? What about the mutt? Tea? Yugi? Yami? Mokuba? They don't want you to leave." Seto said, "And neither do I, as much as I hate to admit it. I like you, kid, like a sister or something." Kate looked up. "Really is that what all of you think?" "Yea, its like we are all one big family, and if a part of the family is gone, then it's broken." Crystal whispered with tears. "And I dunno about you but I don't want to have another broken family." Kate smiled her tears brimming her eyes, "Neither do I Crystal. Neither do I." "Tis to late, tis to late," a voice whispered. "I chose death for her and death shall it be." Kate screamed, as a black hand shot out for her Malik pushed her aside and the hand took him instead, "MALIK!" Crystal shouted. *Malik's POV* 'Kate no, I won't let anyone take you away from Crystal,' I sprang out and pushed Kate. The hand grabbed me, as it did, I felt as if cold icicles and hot pokers were jolting through my body, as it pulled me into darkness. I saw red eyes. "Why did you do that?" the voice asked. "Because people care for her, and I won't let you take her away from anyone. Not even you Death." I snarled. "You mean to say that you would risk your own life for the girls? Why?" "Because I care for her. And I'm keeping her safe she has yet to live life." The figure nodded, "I see, you may go." "What??" I said disbelievingly. "You got ears, use'm." The tone was quite different now, almost cheerful. "I owe the girl a thank you anyway for ridding me of that damn demon child called Kathryn. Tell her Morte says thanks." I nodded and ran away as fast as I could before she changed her mind, I began to see Crystal and the others. I called out to them. They looked up. *Normal POV* Crystal looked up and saw Malik, "Malik!" she shouted through tears and hugged him. "Your okay!" Malik blushed, "Yea I'm fine. How's Kate? She's going to live?" "Yes thanks to you! Thank you." Kate was standing up and looking into the darkness. "Thank you Morte." She whispered. Hiei put his hand on Kate's shoulder, and Kurama came beside her. "Can you guys believe I almost went in there? It looks a little dark for me." Kurama chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad that you didn't otherwise Boton and Keiko would have a fit, because they are coming tonight around nine with everyone else." "What are they bringing Kurama?" Kate asked looking fearful. "It had better not be a dress, a kimono fine, but never in a million bazillion years I would wear a dress." Hiei smirked, "To bad. This one isn't as bad though." Kate eyed Hiei, "If you dare make one comment I will personally hurt you!" Crystal hugged Kate and so did Seto. "Kate can you do me a favor, when you get back to the living?" "Huh?" "Can you set me up with Chaos?" "I dunno Seto, I'm not so sure that you would be ready to date anyone with those speeches of yours." Kate faked a frown, and then laughed. "Do us a favor kid and stay outta acting." Malik grinned. "Kay." Kate said happily. "We all must go and tell the others now." Crystal sighed quietly. Kate waved good-bye. In a flash of light they were back in the hospital. Kate stirred and opened her eyes. "My head hurts." Crystal laughed and hugged her. Seto asked, "Are you okay? I think you should lie down." "Nah, I'm fine. I'll even show you." She added seeing the look on his face. "CHAOS!!" Chaos came running in "Oh, so I wasn't hearing things! Your okay!" "Guess what Chaos? SETO LIKES YOU!!" Seto turned red, and Chaos was blushing really hard. Everyone came running in. "KATE!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara, poked her, "You are a live right?" Kuwabara asked. "Whadda ya think stupid." Yusuke grinned. Kuwabara actually thought about this. *Everyone sweat drops.* Mokuba came through everyone, "You're okay!" he smiled through his tears, "Chaos was right, and I'm glad." He hugged her. Joey ruffled her hair, "Good ta see ya kid." Tristan nodded and hugged her, "Everyone was crying, and it was so depressing. And then your sister almost--" Kate was choking. Joey hit Tristan, "Hey stupid, she just got back from almost being dead, I don't want you to kill her." Tristan looked sheepishly towards Kate. "Sorry." "S'ok." She said happily. Tea was smiling tears were running down her cheeks. "I'm just so glad you're okay" "Aww you guys don't cry or I'll throw you all out a window." Grinned Kate. Bakura came up and hugged her, he whispered, "You have no idea how different it would be with out you, Kate. We all missed you. And don't ever do that again. Or I'll kill you." Bakura grinned at the last comment, Ryou just nodded, he had heard what Bakura had said. Kate got out of the hospital bed, "Do you think you should be doing that, Kate? I think you should be resting." "Aww, give me a break Kurama plus it's like what? Eight thirty? Isn't Keiko and everyone cumin?" "Get back into the bed Kate, they'll come and visit you here." Kuwabara said. "No. I want to go and meet them." "REST KATE!" Kuwabara shouted. "Only if you can catch me before and get to the park." She stuck her tongue out and disappeared. "I'm gonna get you, you little runt." He started for the door, then turned, "Where is the park?" *Everyone anime falls* Kate came back, "In the middle of Domino City," she paused, "Idiot." She grinned then disappeared. Hiei chuckled, "Why that runt!! She's becoming like you shrimpy, except I can't pound her. Or Boton will pound me." He started for Domino Park. Hiei just started to laugh, "He truly is an idiot." Kurama smiled, and Yusuke snickered. "That dope doesn't know were the middle of Domino is." Yusuke said through the laughter. "Well come on, Kate does have a point, let's go and meet them." Crystal said thoughtfully. The Yu Yu Hakisho gang nodded. "I'll see you guys later. Bakura, Malik, and Yami, you all have to come with me. They want to see you guys to." They nodded. "Chaos, you dun have to come. So you can stay with Seto." Crystal grinned. Chaos looked like she was going to kill Crystal. Seto touched her arm, "Umm, do you want to, umm go out, or something?" He blushed heavily. "Sure." Chaos was probably blushing a little redder. The Yugi and co. watched the two go out the door after Crystal and everyone. "Wanna spy on them?" They all nodded, and went to watch Seto and Chaos.  
THE END 


End file.
